


Before the End of Halloween

by storytelling-reader (storytelling_reader)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytelling_reader/pseuds/storytelling-reader
Summary: Nat gives you a list on Halloween.





	Before the End of Halloween

“Steve, come on! Why can’t we just sleep all day?” you complained as you took another large sip of coffee, almost scalding the roof of your mouth in the process.   
“Y/N, if we are going to get everything on the list done by the end of the day, we need to get an early start,” Steve pointed out patiently. You glared at the list in question, sitting on the console between the driver’s seat and the passenger seat of Steve’s car. 

To Do, Before the End of Halloween:  
1.) Pick apples  
2.) Bake something with the apples  
3.)Buy 12 pumpkins  
4.) Carve at least 6 of them  
5.) Get one pumpkin flavored coffee with at least five shots of expresso - after 1 PM. Each.  
6.)Get lost in a corn maze (or find your way out)  
7.)Share a caramel apple  
8.) Find a couple’s costume  
9.) Wear it trick-or-treating  
10.) Eat candy corn.  
And for heavens sake, have fun doing it. -Nat

You stared out of the window. “Did she say that we have to do them in order?” Steve shook his head.

“She didn’t say that we had to, but we probably should, just to be on the safe side.” You groaned. 

“Can’t we split up and tackle them that way?” You complained. At that moment, your phone began to ring. “Hello?” you answered without bothering to check the caller ID.

“You have to do all of them together,” Nat said over the phone.

“How did you know that I just asked Steve that?” you questioned suspiciously. “Please don’t tell me that you have Steve’s car bugged.”

“Because I know you,” Nat pointed out. “And hurry up. You have to be done before midnight, which doesn’t leave you a lot of time.” Before you could hang up, she added, “I put two disposable cameras in Steve’s glove compartment. I want pictures of you doing every item on the list.”

“Fine! We’re going.” You hung up and opened Steve’s glove compartment. Sure enough, the cameras were right there. You pulled them out and explained what Nat had told you to Steve. 

“Sounds like it could be fun,” Steve said tentatively. As soon as he noticed your glare directed towards him, he rose an eyebrow. “Come on, Y/N, we’ve been so busy with missions lately that its not like we’ve had any fun. This is Nat’s way of helping us with that.”

“Sleeping is fun, Steve. Lounging on a couch and eating is fun. Getting up at the crack of dawn is not fun,” you informed Steve, taking another large sip of coffee before you placed it in the cup holder. Steve rolled his eyes.

 

“Want to start in this row?” Steve asked you, only to see that you had plucked an apple off of a tree and were already happily munching on it.

“What?” you asked when you noticed the look he was giving you. “We didn’t stop for breakfast!”

“Yeah, sure,” Steve agreed with a laugh. While you continued to chew, Steve pulled out his disposable camera and snapped a quick photo. 

You both ate and plucked apples until even Steve’s super soldier strength couldn’t manage to hold any more bags of them. That was when you had your brilliant idea. Taking one last bite of the apple in your hand, you took careful aim, and – 

“Ow!” Steve exclaimed, one hand flying to the back of his head as he dropped the bag of apples. He spun around and caught you laughing at him. “Think thats funny?” he asked, trying to sound menacing. “I’m going to get you for that. Just you wait.”

 

Steve had found a recipe for apple pie online, and you were just putting it in the oven, when you felt something splat against your back. “Steve,” you practically growled. “What was that?” you turned to see him with one hand in the bag of flour. “You didn’t.”

“I told you I would get you,” he said, although if you weren’t mistaken, he looked like he was regretting what he had just done. You rose an eyebrow, and then reached to your left and picked up an almost full carton of eggs.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Rogers,” you informed him in a sing-song voice. Then you began to pelt him with the eggs until you realized that you were out of eggs. “Shit.” As Steve popped back up, armed with a bag of flour, you turned to the counter, and found your next genius kind of ammo.

“Looks like you’re all out of food,” Steve teased. “That means I win.”

“Actually…” you replied, grinning evilly, “I do have one more trick up my sleeve.” With that, you spun, the apple core clutched in your hand flying through the air to hit Steve’s wrist, making him drop his bag of flour. “Looks like I win, doesn’t it?” When you fake lunged, Steve held up his hands in defeat.

“Fine! You win!” He reached up and grabbed your wrist, pulling him into you for a hug.

“Eww, raw egg,” you complained, but didn’t pull away. When the timer went off, you both jumped five feet into the air. “Better get that.”

 

“How many pumpkins do we have to carve again?” Steve asked you. 

“Six, so we could get six big ones and six little ones,” you answered. “We could carve the big ones, and leave the small ones alone.”

“Okay,” Steve said, rubbing his hands together.

“How about you do the big pumpkins, and I do the small pumpkins,” you suggested. “After all, you are the super soldier.”

“That doesn’t mean that you can’t lift a normal pumpkin,” Steve called after you as you sprinted towards the wagon full of little pumpkins. Sighing, he turned to select six big, round pumpkins for carving.

You glanced over at the three pumpkins Steve was in charge of carving, and then at your own. “How are yours so good?”

Steve had to bite back a howl of laughter when he saw your pumpkins, all crooked teeth and triangle eyes. 

“Yours look…properly festive,” he managed. You rolled your eyes, and gestured towards Steve’s, which were all delicate lines and perfect details.

“And yours look like they should be in a museum.” You groaned. “Why did I have to have an artist boyfriend? Why couldn’t I have had a normal, horrible artist for a significant other?”

Steve laughed, and took a quick picture of your pumpkins. “Your pumpkins look amazing,” he assured you, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“What time is it?” Steve asked you. You pulled out your phone to check.

“Its 1 PM exactly. Pumpkin spice latte with 5 shots of expresso in it, here we come.” You sighed. 

Once inside the Starbucks you had found, you quickly ordered the drinks, doing your best to ignore the concerned look on the barista’s face when you did. You hurried over to Steve, who had gotten a table near the window.

“You ready?” he asked. You nodded once, and picked up your drink, taking a big gulp of it.

You cringed as the bitter taste coated your tongue, and could feel the buzz of the caffeine already. Steve was laughing at the face you were making, and you scowled at him. “You drink yours then, and see how you fare.”

Steve took a smaller sip than you had, but his face still looked as though someone had stabbed him. “That is very…potent,” Steve said when he could talk again. “Did Nat say that we have to drink the entire thing?”

“I’m sure that she wants us to, but it doesn’t say so on the list, so I’m not going to,” you stated defiantly. “Besides, if I drink much more of that, I won’t sleep for the rest of the year.”

 

“How good are you with mazes?” you asked Steve nervously as you entered the corn maze.

“I’m alright with them. Better when they’re on paper, though. Why?”

“I got lost in a maze when I was little. They had to get a ladder so that they could look in and direct the search party to where I was,” you confessed, biting your lip. 

“Don’t worry.” Steve slung an arm around your shoulder. “I won’t let you get lost,” he promised. “I think its that saying, always turn to your left, and you’ll get out really easily? I think thats it.”

“You better be right,” you threatened. Steve smiled and guided you through the maze, eventually finding the exit. “Oh thank god,” you sighed, letting your weight fall almost entirely against Steve. “I thought that we would never get out of there.”

“Are you really that scared of mazes?” Steve asked incredulously.

“Yes! I told you, I was scarred for life when I was a child,” you reminded him. Steve chuckled and shook his head, but didn’t protest when you tugged him away from the maze.

 

You snatched your caramel apple out of Steve’s hands and bit into it eagerly, letting out a happy groan. “I forgot how good these are,” you admitted, taking large bites, even as Steve looked at his questioningly. You paused and licked your lips. “Have you ever had one of these before?” you asked him hesitantly.

Steve shook his head after a moment. “No, I haven’t,” he agreed. “They cost a lot more back then, and what money we did have went to the house and more…sustaining food.”

“Oh.” You looked down at your caramel covered apple, and then at Steve’s. “That would make sense.” Steve smiled at you comfortingly.

“You think they’re good?” You nodded. “Well, then, I’m sure you’re right.” He took a large bite of his own apple, and his eyebrows rose. “Wow. This is really good,” he agreed.

You smiled and bit out a large chunk of your own apple, while Steve polished his off in what seemed like seconds. He fixed his eyes on yours. “Oh, no. No, this one is mine,” you tried to insist, but Steve made big pleading eyes, and you caved. “Fine.” You took one last bite and handed the rest of the apple to the super soldier, who finished it immediately. 

 

Steve looked around the costume store in dismay. “How the hell are we supposed to find something to wear?” he asked. You shrugged, taking in the store. 

“Maybe we’re supposed to ask?” you suggested hesitantly. While you were looking for an employee to ask, however, you found the section for couple’s costumes. 

“What do you want to be?” Steve started to look through the options. “It looks like there’s…” he trailed off with a snort. 

“What?”

“There’s Captain America and Iron Man.” Steve turned around with two of the cheesiest looking Avengers costumes you had ever seen.

“No way,” you said immediately. “How about a corpse bride and groom?”

Steve coughed, and you turned back to the costumes. “We could be Jedi.”

“Or wizards.”

“Or lizards.” 

You snorted. “I am not being a lizard. We could be farmers.”

“Or Hawaiian tourists.”

“Or Power Rangers.”

“Or salt-and-pepper shakers.”

“I’ve got it! How about Tigger and Pooh?” you suggested, holding up two onesies decorated to look like the characters.

“That would work,” Steve agreed. “At any rate, its better than these fish costumes I found.”

 

You elbowed Steve. “You go up first.”

“No, you go up first.”

“No!”

“Well I’m not going first.”

“Neither am I.”

You both glared at one another from beneath the hoods of your costumes. It was hard not to feel slightly ridiculous, especially since you hadn’t trick-or-treated since your sophomore year of high school. Finally Steve sighed. 

“How about we both go up at the same time?” he suggested.

“Fine.” You wove your fingers with his as you made your way up the walk to the first house. Soon enough, it was over, and you found yourself excited to do more.

At some of the houses, you got odd looks, but most of them seemed happy to see more people going out and about their way for Halloween. A few people even recognized Steve, and asked for a picture. 

What happened more often, however, was little kids in Avengers costumes coming up to him and asking if he was really Captain America, to which Steve would reply, “No, I’m Tigger. Its an honor to meet you,” with the name of whoever they were dressed up as tagged onto the end.

Eventually, you both had full bags of candy, at which point you decided to go back to the base.

You ditched your bag of candy by the door to the kitchen and hurried over to the kitchen table, collapsing into one of the chairs. “Hurry up, Steve. Candy corn is the only thing left on the list and I want to get it over with.”

“Get it over with?” Steve repeated. “I thought you loved candy corn.”

“I do. But I love sleep more. And we have been up since 6 AM, and its now,” you glanced at the screen of your phone, “Almost midnight.”

“Okay, fine, lets eat the candy corn and get you to bed, Ms. Grumpy pants.” Steve sat down at the table with you and pulled the ceramic pumpkin in the middle of the table towards you. Reaching inside, he brought out a handful of candy corn, which you snatched a few pieces from and ate quickly. Steve did the same, and then stood up. “You go to bed, and I’ll be right up. I just want to put the candy somewhere no one will find it.”

“Just bring it with us,” you suggested. Steve nodded, and you both made your way upstairs, not even bothering to change out of your costumes before collapsing into bed.

 

You woke up to Steve kissing you on the forehead. “What time is it?” you asked drowsily.

“Its late.” Steve rolled over and got out of bed. “How are you feeling?”

“So tired.” You yawned, but climbed out of bed, hurriedly changing into actual clothes instead of the onesie that you had collapsed into bed in. Steve did the same, and while you were waiting for him to be done, you noticed a yellow envelope on the floor by the door.

Curious, you padded over and picked it up. There was a note pinned to the front that read;

Good job guys. Here are a few things that I thought you might like as memories.  
-Nat

You smiled at Nat’s note and ripped open the envelope, shaking the contents into your hand. Several pictures fell into it, and your brows shot up.

There were pictures of you and Steve doing each of the things on Nat’s list, things that you were sure neither of you had taken pictures of.  
Steve was holding you up so that you could reach an apple.  
You were in the middle of your food fight in the kitchen, flour everywhere.  
Steve was doing his best to balance the pumpkins he had chosen in his arms, since you had claimed the cart for your small pumpkins.  
You were throwing a piece of pumpkin that you had carved out of one of yours at Steve.  
Both you and Steve were cringing as you drank your pumpkin lattes with 5 shots of expresso each.  
You were emerging from the corn maze, Steve triumphant, you nervous.  
Steve was stealing your caramel apple and you were laughing at him.  
You were holding up the Tigger and Pooh costumes and Steve was nodding.  
You were sprinting away from the first house that you had trick-or-treated at.  
Steve was holding out the candy corn towards you.  
The final picture was of you and Steve curled up together in your bed, still wearing your costumes. There was a small note behind it.

There are a lot more pictures. These are just the cutest. Come down to the kitchen when you’re ready and tell me all about it. I wasn’t close enough to hear what was going on.

You laughed at the note just as Steve came out of the bathroom.

“What?”

You handed him the contents of the envelope, which he looked through quickly, a smile on his face. “This is my favorite,” he announced, holding up the last picture.

“Yeah,” you agreed, a dopey smile on your face to mirror Steve’s. “Come on. I want to find out how Nat got these pictures without us seeing her.”

“She is a spy,” Steve pointed out.

“So?”

Steve chuckled, and you kissed him happily.

“This was a good Halloween,” Steve sighed.

“Yeah, it was,” you agreed, linking your arm through his.


End file.
